Hydrogels are generally described in the prior art as water-containing gels based on hydrophilic, but water-insoluble polymers, which exist as three-dimensional networks. These networks swell up in water and to a large extent retain their shape. The formation of the network results from the addition of polymeric hydrogelators mainly through chemical linking of the individual polymer chains. Exemplary water-insoluble polymers that are added as the hydrogelator are based e.g. on poly(meth)acrylic acids, poly(meth)acrylates, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, polyvinyl alcohol or pectin.
The production of hydrogels by adding polymeric hydrogelators to surfaces in order to modify their properties is known. In this regard thicker layers can also be produced with methods such as the layer-by layer technique. However, the layer-by-layer technique requires the use of at least two different polymers and a multi-step process to produce the layers. The costs associated with this are felt to be disadvantageous.
When water-insoluble polymers are added as the hydrogelator, the residue of the polymer when the hydrogel layers are dissolved, e.g. by high dilution is likewise fundamentally disadvantageous. The polymers in question thus form a ballast. This ballast is particularly undesirable in the use of washing or cleaning agents as it can lead to e.g. unwanted residues in the application and therefore to e.g. a functional or esthetic impairment. It is also possible that the polymers in question resist degradation, thereby running counter to the basic requirement of the greatest possible minimization of the environmental burden.
Based on this background, the object of the present invention was to overcome the cited disadvantages.
In addition, it is desirable to . . . . Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.